


New Life

by LeShyWolf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dimensional travelling, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Messing with Fate, Multi, OC, Original Character(s), Other, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, TV Show, another realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeShyWolf/pseuds/LeShyWolf
Summary: After a freak incident, I find myself involved in an unorthodox situation. One where I'm unwillingly dragged into the life of a TV show- one with vampires and unbelievable dangers. I simply try not to get involved, but we all know life isn't simple. (Shameless OC Self-Insert)





	1. Supposedly Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I needed some fresh material. I’m so sorry I haven’t uploaded anything else on my other stories but my motivation for them is drained. Perhaps I shall continue them in future, but for now, I’m working on a few things.
> 
> This story is to get my juices flowing again, but also written on a whim and I've really enjoyed writing it so far. Enjoy the silly concept XD
> 
> Also not sure I tagged all the characters I'm eventually going to use and play with like they're my dolls, so forgive me if I forget anyone.

Day 1

 

I was normally lucky.

 

When my friends and I played poker, I always had the best hand. They all would marvel when I slapped the card on the table with a fat grin. Sometimes they thought I cheated but it was genuine luck and a well practised bluffing face, unlike Emma, who cracked the moment you stared unwavering into her eyes. She couldn’t handle eye contact.

 

But I was usually lucky. My aunt definitely tried to drill the religious thoughts into my skull about how I had a guardian angel or God was just looking after me- but I was a stubborn atheist. So was my mother, so I didn’t know why she pressured me into going. I had a feeling it was to set me up with Morgan Finnell, the principal’s son.

 

I didn’t like him that much though. He was a little short but decent looking, a total workaholic when it came to school. He probably wouldn’t even had much time for a relationship with the amount of effort he focused into homework. His grades were amazing and he was impressive, but slightly standoffish- and too cynical.

 

Mother dearest still wanted me to go to Church, not so much to follow the good Lord, but just to meet up with him. Apparently his parents were huge fundamentalists. But I wasn’t a fan.

 

Plus churches smelled like old people.

 

Anyway. I was supposed to be lucky.

 

Yet, here I was, standing in the middle of nowhere- after waking up on the road. All I remembered was a car accident. The blue Toyota had swerved out of nowhere, plummeting straight into me.

 

Now, my car was missing. No vehicle or debris to evidence that I was in the same place. The street didn’t even look the same. It was _night_ when I crashed - but now it was day. Morning, by the looks of things.

 

I had woke up on the curb, laying straight on my back. The sun was blaring, beaming down through my eyelids as a nagging alarm clock. The air was crisp and chilly. Trees adorned either side of the road, forming a wall of nature to block my view of any other civilisation.

 

My fingers coiled around my dead phone.

 

“Okay.” My gaze warily scanned the bright area, drifting to the clouds whilst I tried to slow my pounding heart. I briefly closed my eyes and inhaled a slow intake of breath before sharply releasing it. “Calm down, Fia.”

 

I reached up behind my neck, scratching the base of my head as I looked around and started to walk with uncertainty, wondering where the hell I was.

 

The road seemed never ending. The only sound I had to accompany me was the active chirping of birds and the whispering of leaves swaying in the breeze.

 

My feet started to ache, when the distant sound of a car was getting closer. I twisted around to find a police car was heading my way - except it was different. It made me hesitate in throwing out the old hitchhiker thumb signal to the side so they would stop.

 

It was American.

 

Last I checked, I was in London. In Soho.

 

I felt nervous as it slowed down, muscles tensing underneath my clothes. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. The tires shrieked briefly, car slowing until it was in front of me. The driver lowered the window and revealed a woman with short blonde hair and squinting, inquisitive brown eyes which gave me a quick, analysing glance over.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Her eyebrows knit together in concern and the mysteriously familiar woman edged out, putting a hand above her forehead to shield the sun.

 

 _American_.

 

She was American.

 

It wasn’t that rare to hear someone with an American accent in the UK, I passed some tourists and sat next to them on the train, casually talked to them in the coffee shop, some of them worked in that one Apple store I went to the other day with my uncle and in other places around the central area and in Putney- so I suppose this wasn’t all that misplaced. However, there was still a sinking feeling. There was something off. Something strange.

 

The organ in my chest thudded and skipped a beat.

 

“No-” I adjusted my feet, shifting anxiously. “I mean, yes.” I glanced over to the street, still not recognising it. “Sorry, uh- where am I?”

 

I was _not_ , in anyway, prepared for her next words.

 

The worry in her face grew slightly, but she tried to mask it with a reassuring smile. “Virginia, we’re a few miles away from a town called Mystic Falls. Are you lost sweetie?”

 

My heart dropped to the soles of my feet.

 

“I… I’m sorry, what? I don’t think I heard you.” I chuckled, but felt like the thread to my sanity was about to snap. “Are we somewhere near Soho? Because that’s where I last was.”

 

“SoHo?” She repeated, looking dubious. She leaned forward, staring at me closer. Something nagged me in the back of her mind. Something about her. It was driving me insane. “SoHo in _Manhattan_?”

 

“Soho in _London_.” I corrected. Something akin to ice raked down my back at the incredulous look in her eye. I swallowed a lump in my throat. “We’re…. We’re in London, right?”

 

She faltered, then opened the door. “Tell you what, how I take you to the station and we’ll get this all sorted- I can call your parents and we’ll find out what’s going on-”

 

“I’m not crazy. I’m not lying!” I blurted before taking a step back. “No, this is- I _can’t_ be in Virginia. I was just in Soho! I had an accident-!”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I’m not saying you’re crazy.” She calmly lifted her arms and held out her hands, palms facing me. The officer eyed me, analytical. “I promise,” she slowly started, pausing to make sure I was listening. “I _promise_ that I’ll help you, but to do that, I need you to get in the car.”

 

It took everything not to break down on the spot. To not just sprint for the hills and escape her.

 

Despite the panic slowly welling in my chest, I took a deep breath and shakily put my hand on the car door, she inclined her head when I took a seat. The door gave a thud when I firmly shut it behind me. The officer switched on the heater when she spotted me wrapping my arms around my torso. However it wasn’t in effort to warm myself up- it was more in a fatal attempt to comfort myself.

 

I was ready to break apart. Somehow, I ended up on the other side of the Atlantic without any recollection of when, how or why it happened. That wasn't normal, that’s outright **_alarming_ ** . Stories of how people mysteriously found themselves in the middle of nowhere in a foreign nation usually came right before they discovered that they were missing a few organs. Or worse, a victim of _human trafficking rings_.

 

God almighty, I’m going to be charged with the illegally entering a country through improper channels.

 

I supposed it could be a lot worse. I could’ve ended up in countries where I couldn’t speak or understand the language, or worse, an active war-zone like somewhere in Eastern Ukraine or the Middle East.

 

That still didn’t answer the question of how in the hell did I somehow end up across the goddamned _Atlantic Ocean_ in the first place.

 

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” I couldn’t blame her. I felt like a crazy person, being carted off to hospital in an American cop car to get my head seen to, probably both mentally and physically at this point. One moment I was crawling out of a car wreck, the next, I woke up laying on the ground in _America_.

 

“I don’t think you’re crazy.”

 

“Then what do you think?”

 

“Well, you’re upset, that’s a given, but you’re also confused.” She slightly turned the wheel, slowing the car at a traffic light stop when the red light flashed. “In some cases in car accidents, depending on how hard the person hit their head,” she glanced at me, a sympathetic smile on her mouth. “The person can get amnesia.”

 

“You’re saying I have amnesia?” I mumbled, steering my stinging gaze to the window, peering at the never ending treeline that extended forever. The glass was a little dirty but I wasn’t about to comment on the lack of her maintenance skills when I was busy in my mind freaking out about the whole situation.

 

“It’s a possibility- not to mention a concussion, so we’ll need to stop by the hospital before we go to the station but maybe we’ll get more details when we contact your parents.” She sighed. “What’s your name?”

 

“Sofia.”

 

She pulled the radio from the side, putting it near her lips. I zoned out what she said. The nagging sensation in my head wouldn’t go away. My extremely confused and panicked state was fading a little and I could see a little sense, she was _extremely and eerily familiar._ I recognised the feeling as **major** Deja Vu.

 

“Sorry, what was your name?” I cleared my throat. “Officer?”

 

“ _Sheriff_ Forbes, but you can call me Liz.”

 

It hit me like a freight train.

 

 _Elizabeth_ **_Forbes_ ** _._

 

I realised with a strong, sickening and almost unhinged sense of perturbation.

 

Who she was. My location.

 

Mystic Falls, why didn’t I realise? I knew it was a real place but I could have never suspected it was _real_ . That everyone inside of it was _real_ and things happening in it were _real_ . I was in **_Mystic Falls_ ** _. The same Mystic Falls from Vampire Diaries_.

 

It seemed impossible and possible all at once.

 

“Sofia?” Her chary, questioning voice broke me out of my reverie. Soft blue eyes filled with caution and something else burned into my skull. “Are you alright?”

 

I almost didn’t breathe.

 

_Answer._

 

“Yeah.” I denied, lying through my teeth all while trying not to lose it. I puppeteer my features to brighten enough to suffice her concern, forcing the corners of my eyes to wrinkle, dimples to indent my cheeks and my mouth to spread. My poker face was obviously good, considering she let it go.

 

It was quiet the rest of the way, with the exception of the radio- which I had asked for permission to turn on. I kept tuning the radio until we reached a classical station- and when I got given a slightly weird look from Liz, I claimed that I loved jazz.

 

Which wasn’t a lie. Jazz soothed me. I _loved_ jazz.

 

We reached the hospital and Liz opened the door. I shuffled out and wanted to collapse to the ground but she checked in with the station before walking me to the door. It was almost lifeless inside, matching my numb mood. The walls were a blinding white, everything was dull and the patients droned in the waiting room like zombies, one person sitting on the side with an ice pack to their blackened eye and a stern looking woman next to him- who seemed pissed off. There was a little girl with an uncomfortably pale complexion with her dad stroking her hair as she coughed into her tiny hand.

 

I stepped passed a guy in a wheelchair, sending a polite smile before taking my seat while Liz was checking me in and talking to the receptionist. At one point she glanced at me, something unfathomable glinted in her eyes but she quickly turned to the receptionist again. I didn’t have time to be concerned about it, too engrossed in my own drama.

 

Eventually, after seeing the doctor and letting her prod and examine me, we discussed in the hallway that I was concussed and that they wanted to keep me overnight. They lead me to a room, and Liz also followed closely behind whilst I panicked inside my head.

 

Concussed.

 

It didn’t stop me from coming up with conclusions, wondering and thinking and thinking about what the hell was going on. That I was in **Mystic Falls**. Everything was different. I was involved somehow in a weird punishment from some God I didn’t even believe in.

 

But I was concussed. Maybe this all wasn’t real…

 

It seemed real.

 

But how the hell could I be sure? How the fuck would something like I theorised be **remotely possible** ? I couldn’t be in Vampire Diaries. It wasn’t possible. It was **insane** to even consider that I was in a TV show or book series. That stuff happened in comic books and movies, not in actual life.

 

How else would I have explained Liz? This was too cruel to be a prank- too **_real_ ** _._

 

 _Is this hell_? I wanted to cry, but kept it in and started to head to the car.

 

“Sofia!”

 

I jolted, head whirling around to where the voice came from. A woman I had never seen before was charging over. She was beautiful. She wore a black pencil skirt and a light pink blouse, along with fancy looking heels. Dark brown hair bounced around her shoulders with her frantic jog, wide green eyes firmly on me.

 

Liz approached just as the woman threw herself onto me, arms locking around my shoulders. I nearly fell to the floor and stumbled out of shock. My hands lifted either side of her, staying in the air and not hugging her back. I felt my eyebrows raise into my hairline.

 

“Uh…” was my response.

 

 _As if my day couldn’t get any god damn weirder_.

 

“Fia, I’m so glad you’re okay.” she pulled away, hands placed on my shoulders as she levelled her eyes with mine. Something was full of pain and worry in her gaze. “How are you? Are you hurt?” Her hand caressed the side of my temple, brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

 

“Sorry to interrupt m’am,” Liz interjected to my relief, looking at her with surveying eyes. “But who are you?”

 

“That’s what I’d like to know.” I spoke up, ripping myself away from her and taking a large step back to put some distance between me and the strange woman.

 

She looked a mix between frustrated and sad. She spoke softly. “Fia, I thought we were passed this?” The mystery woman turned to the Sheriff and sighed. “I’m her mother.”

 

“Excuse me?” I demanded, starting to think I wasn’t the only insane person in town.

 

“Adoptive, for a solid five months, but I’m her guardian.” She sent me a glance, tears in her eyes and voice shaky. “The hospital called, told me you were in some sort of accident?”

 

“The doctor said that she could have amnesia,” Liz claimed, sympathetic. “That could be why she doesn’t know you.”

 

“Oh god.” She sobbed, putting a hand to her mouth and sniffling. “The past five months are gone?”

 

My entire world was spiralling out of control. It was probably a miracle I didn’t have a mental break down or crawl to the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, sucking on my thumb. I wanted nothing more than to go to **my** room and sleep. To go back to **my** room and stop interacting with these two people.

 

Liz, who shouldn’t exist.

 

This woman claiming to be my adoptive mother- who I didn’t know.

 

This was insane.

 

I didn’t know what to do- how to feel- everything was a haze.

 

I felt numb and every emotion combined at the same time.

 

 _How the hell- how the_ **_fuck_ ** _is someone supposed to deal with this shit?_

 

“I want to be alone.” I had to fight myself from climbing out the window and just putting an end to all the jumbled, complicated mess my mind right now. “Now. _Please_.”

 

“Sof-”

 

“Leave me alone.” An edge sharpened into my voice, I took a step back, gesturing to the door. The bones in my legs were quaking, I felt numb. “Please.”

 

She bit her lip but without a word, she left. Liz stared, and I resisted snapping at her and throwing the glass of water near me at her. “Just call if you need anything.”

 

She followed suit.

 

The door shut.

 

Then the panicked tears flowed. I collapsed to the ground, slapping a hand to my mouth so my cries were muffled. I gripped the floor, inhaling deep breaths to attempt to calm myself. The floor was cold, and solid.

 

More importantly- **real**.

 

I wasn’t home. I was in Mystic Falls.

 

I was in a world of vampires and werewolves and hybrids- oh god, Klaus. **Kol** . The originals. Witches. Everything came crashing down on me. Damon, Stefan, Elena- **everything**.

 

This was real. This was all **_real_ **.

 

Vampires.

 

Fucking _vampires_.

 

Folklore definition of a vampire referred to a corpse that crawled out of its grave to feed on the blood of the living with its long canine teeth.

 

The word itself sounded stupid, and conjured up images of a hundred year old vampire who looked like a teenager ripped straight from a Nicholas Spark movie. With a heart of stone and filled with bitter loneliness, desperate to find someone to share his emotions with. Typical teenage romance drama filled with cringe moments and lines.

 

A myth, a fiction, a fantasy, depending on whatever one preferred to see them as. Except now they weren’t myths, fiction and fantasy but actual reality. Along with the likes of werewolves and witches, and warlocks or whatever fancy names they came up for themselves.

 

Unthinkable, unbelievable, impossible.

 

Yet, here I am.

 

Right here, in this hospital room- in Mystic Falls.

 

 _Fuck me sideways_.


	2. Enrollment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :D  
> I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chap!!!! ^_^  
> Here's another! :)

  
  
_Day 3_

 

It was Saturday.

 

I was still here.

 

I had been here for three days.

 

Three fucking days in an alternate dimension in which I was stuck in the fictional universe with the Salvatore’s and mysterious doppelgangers.

 

My adoptive mother had drove me home after I spent the night at the hospital, attempting all she could to ‘remind’ me of memories I didn’t actually have. Even if it was her version of me, I couldn’t believe that someone could just _forget_ five months, no matter how hard the blow to the head. My car accident seemed to carry over from my world to this one- but no amount of research could probably explain to me how the hell I managed to teleport from a normal, vampire and magic-free universe to somewhere that shouldn’t even exist.

 

Well, technically Mystic Falls existed, just not in the sense I thought. The people there weren’t supposed to be real. The myths, the vampires, the magic, the dark magnetism the town held that created tragedy. None of it was supposed to be **real**.

 

I had found a journal and scribbled down the events but in a simple way. Just in case someone had gone through it for whatever reason- be my _mother_ or some nosy brat. This way, if they looked through it, all they would see are passphrases and single words I needed to remind myself of the events that happen. No names were used. Nothing that could point a giant, neon _crazy person_ sign at my head.

 

My room was ( _shockingly_ ) different. The house was on some random street I had never heard of, coincidentally near the grill in the middle of town. I made a mental note to check it the next day when I wasn’t busy. It wasn’t the richest building on the road, but it was bigger than I was used to, having only living in a house of flats with my grandma.

 

It seemed a little classier too. A sophisticated looking fireplace in the living room, along with a flat screen T.V and sleek sofas, a soft crimson colored carpet laid between them. Resting atop the coffee table was a newspaper and a few letters from the local hospital. Most of them were recommendation for a follow up appointment with some neurologist, MRI or computed tomology scans to measure for any anomalies in my brain structure, in regards to what they called ‘suspected retrograde amnesia’.

 

One of them even suggested epilepsy medication.

 

A little hard to place any trust in the judgement of local medical specialists when they were suggesting such extreme treatments for a simple bump to my head. What’s next? Chemotherapy?

 

To make things even more eerie, there was an old picture of a younger me horseriding mounted on the living room wall, which had confused the hell out of me. I had never even touched a horse before- not that I would complain, I just had never had the chance. There was a passport with a mugshot of me tucked away in my desk of drawers and clothes I didn’t think I’d ever wear hung up in my wardrobe.

 

What made things worse, none of my art supplies were here. This other version of me didn’t paint, draw. By the looks of things, she didn’t have the same gaming hobbies either. There was a few medals draped across the mantlepiece. Two silvers and one gold. Next to it was a picture of me standing, sweaty and grinning on a track course- with me in sportswear. Apparently _this_ me liked to run.

 

It was hard to deal with. All of this. I didn’t know how any other normal person could possibly react to finding out where they were. I didn’t know how _I_ was supposed to react. Eventually I had become sort of numb to it, but still struggled acceptance and contemplated ideas.

 

It had been a long while since I had even watched the show- or even read the books I never finished. It was a far away memory, as if it were something that happened in my early childhood. Not to mention, my memory wasn’t the best.

 

Witches, were a possible solution. Maybe there was something in someone’s grimoire about dimension travel.

 

The only witch in town I knew was Bonnie and she was just starting out- I didn’t even know what the date was and where I was in the VD timeline. If it was season one, then I didn’t have a chance- unless I talked to her gram-gram about this. However she even might think I was crazy.

 

Another option was to speak to the originals somehow, un-dagger them and unrealistically hope that they didn’t rip my throat out. The only civil one I had a chance with was Elijah and even then it was a preposterous thought. That idea was thrown out of the window before it could even manifest into something more. There was no way.

 

My first goal on the agenda was to find out where I was in the VD timeline. If it was 2009, it was most likely the first season. I couldn’t quite remember all that clearly but I was pretty sure the series was released in that time.

 

I just had to… figure it out.

 

It was hard- and extremely abnormal and _weird_ that everything was so unfamiliar- yet at the same time it _was_ familiar. So familiar. When I glanced outside my window I had half expected to see the park usually on the other side of the street, children playing about and adults supervising their toddlers in the playground, people walking their dogs and teenagers in uniform hanging out on the graffiti-stained gazebo after school.

 

However, I saw an alien street. Completely new to my eyes. The Mystic Grill was sitting there, lights shining through the windows, music faintly emitting from it and a few people standing outside, one or two of them having a cigarette whilst the others merely stood and talked to each other.

 

My eyes flickered across the room to the charger plugged into my phone and I thought about my parents. No doubt it would probably take a day for them to realise I was missing, my grandma was probably at work, then would call my mother when she found out I wasn’t home and didn’t answer my phone. Maybe I could somehow call them, let them know I was oka-

 

Karen, my _mother_ , spoke through the door and cut off my plotting. Her voice muffled. “Sweetie, can I come in?”

 

I quickly shut the journal, wrapping the clasp around the book before putting it underneath my nest of pillows, making a note to find a better hiding place. “Sure.”

 

She gently opened the door, foot nudging further. Karen’s green eyes peered into the room before landing on me. Her hands were busy, holding a tray of food. “I brought you dinner.”

 

A little nonplussed, I offered her a small smile, swinging my legs to the edge of the bed to face her. “Oh... thank you.”

 

She set it down at the end of my bed, taking a seat next to me. The mattress dipped down underneath her. After picking up the plate of mac and cheese, I glanced at the stranger, gut knotting when I saw her _watching_ me. As freaked out as I felt, this must’ve been hard for her. Her supposed daughter didn’t know who she was. Five months- gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“This must be… odd.” She realised, averting her intrusive gaze. “Living in the same house as a… stranger. Who you got _told_ is your mother rather than…” her face twisted into a slight cringe, hand pressing to where her heart was. “ _Know_.”

 

I didn’t say anything and merely gave a nod. How was I supposed to answer that? How was I going to comfort someone I barely knew?

 

She inclined her head, letting out a soft, quiet sigh and folding her hands into her lap. The dim, warm glow of my lamp next to my bedside embellished her features. She swept her hair over her shoulder, big emerald eyes examining me. “You must have a lot of questions.”

 

 _She has_ **_no_ ** _idea_.

 

Where did I even start?

 

My brain stuttered and the gears turned. What did I ask first? Where was my supposed ‘father’ or why the hell was I in Mystic Falls? Why the hell was I in an alternate universe where I happened to be in the life of a TV show? Or a book- I didn’t even know what this was. I wouldn’t know until I saw Elena. If she was blonde- I was in the book series, which I hadn’t even finished.

 

If she was brunette- well, that meant I was in the plot of a TV series.

 

Even so, what did I do? Why was I here? Why _me_ of all people? Why, why, why, what, how- all those questions kept repeating in a cycle. I didn’t know where to start or how to finish, my head was a piled mess of questions that demanded answers.

 

I couldn’t even _ask_ the questions I wanted to.

 

I had stared in the mirror at some point and had an existential crisis. I had wondered if I died and was resurrected in a place I knew like the back of my hand- well, mostly. Was this purgatory? Was I dead? Was I in some sort of coma and this was my safe place? I hadn’t watched the show in a long time, the latest season didn’t click with me.

 

Not only did I somehow teleport myself here, but I _went back in time_ \- as if it wasn’t real enough already.

 

Before I could delve deeper into my disturbed mind, Karen cut off my thoughts and put a reassuring hand on my knee. “It’s okay,” her gaze was warm and friendly, glinting with worry. “How about… why we moved from Soho to a whole other country?”

 

I pressed my lips together, gave a firm nod and cleared my throat, glancing momentarily at her hand on my knee. “It’s a- it’s a start.”

 

“Right.” She withdrew her hand, inhaling. “We just moved to Mystic Falls. A few weeks ago, I got a job offer as a news editor, but it required us to move. It’s a lot more than I used to get paid, and you encouraged me to take it. Now we’re here.”

 

“Do I…” She gave me an expectant look when I trailed off from my uncertainty, eyebrows raising slightly as she waited. _Fuck it_. “Do I have a dad?”

 

“Single mother.” She merely smiled, but I didn’t. My dad was back in the other world, _as well as everyone else I knew_. A lonely pang pierced through my heart but I ignored it.

 

“Why?”

 

“We’ll talk about that another time,” she strained a smile. I dropped it.

 

“Do I go to school here?” If I did, that was one way to see which Elena was here, to know which verse I was in. It was also another way to get hauled into the mess of VD.

 

If I became close to Elena. If I became her friend- or any of the main cast, I would instantly become a part of their lives. I would no doubt be dragged into their drama- Damon could kidnap or drain me as a way to affect Elena. A way to intimidate her and a way to screw with Stefan’s moral rules.

 

At the same time- it was a way to change events. It was a way to possibly get home. If I befriended Bonnie, I could talk to her grams. If I befriended Elena, who no doubt gets involved with witches- it would be an open doorway.

 

“You actually start monday.” She informed. “But after your accident, I’m wondering if you should have a bit of a late start-”

 

“That’s okay.” I shook my head, tapping a finger on my leg. “I don't mind.”

 

“Fia, you were in a car accident.” She emphasised, staring at me with incredulous eyes. “You don’t have you worry and most kids would probably milk it to _avoid_ school.”

 

“I feel fine,” I defended. “I wanna get a head start anyway.”

 

But she still pressed on. “Are you sure?”

 

“ _Positive._ ”

 

“Alright, I'll email the school.” She stood up and headed for the door but I stopped her.

 

“And thank you… for the mac and cheese.”

 

The warm smile she wore heightened her pretty features and lit up her eyes. “You're welcome.”

 

She left the room with the door ajar and when I was sure she was in her room at the end of the corridor I quickly got up and shut the door before taking out my journal again, listing tomorrow with importance.

 

*

 

It was Monday.

 

Day five. School day.

 

 _Fuck me, it’s nearly been a week_.

 

A week in Mystic Ville.

 

To make matters worse- I was _going to school_.

 

American high school, as well. I didn’t know anything about American high school with the exception of what I had seen on TV or comic books, which probably wasn’t even incredibly accurate. No doubt it had bullies, like every school did.

 

I picked out a pale yellow accordion skirt which flowed to above my knees along with a black vest top and some embroidered Chinese red and black flats. Snatching up the denim jacket draped on the nearby chair, I pulled it on as I passed Karen in the corridor early that morning, sending her a polite nod of acknowledgement. She had followed me downstairs, asking if I’d like  a ride- and I gladly accepted, having no idea where the hell I would go.

 

“Excited? Nervous?” She had questioned when she saw the look on my face, and I remember feeling every single emotion all at once the moment she pulled up to the school and I sat there, suddenly not wanting to go through with any of this. “You don’t have to go in at all, Sofia. You don’t have to be strong all the time.”

 

She had no idea.

 

Her tempting to let me hide away in bed had to stop or I was going to cave in. I had to get out of the car and now.

 

“I’m fine. I’ll see you later.” I lied, then opened the car door and charged headfirst to the school, gripping impossibly tight onto the strap of my bag until my knuckles were ghostly white.

 

Students crawled around everywhere, but I didn’t recognize any of them. I scanned heads, analysing and surveying the crowds, wondering if Elena’s bog-standard face would pop out in any of them- to no avail. I couldn’t see a stunning blonde or the beautiful brunette anywhere.

 

I went to the receptionist to check in.

 

She had my details, which freaked me out even more but I kept up the facade I was strongly holding against everyone and grabbed my schedule, as well as putting the sticker she gave me into my bag. It was a free, golden ticket for bullies to see the “ _Hi. I’m Sofia. I’m new_.” sticker and humiliate the fuck out of me.

 

But on the way out, my shoulder slammed into something solid. _Ow_.

 

I stumbled back with a gasp and nearly fell but fingers wrapped around my forearm with a hard grip, almost cutting off my circulation.  

 

When I lifted my gaze, I certainly didn’t expect to be staring straight at _Stefan. Fucking. Salvatore._

 

Deep-set, moss coloured eyes peered down at me over his straight nose. A classically handsome, yet pale face was adorned by a concerned, confused frown on his broad forehead. He towered over my average height, the warm sunlight from the window next to us embellished his dark blonde hair, which was spiked.

He was _there_.

 

He was undeniably _there_. In the flesh.

 

It was hard to believe. I think my brain shut down for a few seconds, leaving an empty shell unable to comprehend and process this fact. He was standing there. Looking at me. His well-formed mouth moving, forming shapes, making noise.

 

Wait, shit.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked like an absent-minded idiot, having realised that he spoke to me and that I probably appeared like some starstruck, gaping baboon.  

 

“Are you alright?” He repeated, regarding me. I tried not to gawk at the poor boy. _Man_ , I reminded myself.

 

He had triple digits on me in age, which was a weird thought in itself. Slightly creepy, if you asked me. Especially the _age difference_ between the two. But I could see why Elena got _sidetracked_ in that thought process, considering he was eye candy. He was good looking, that was for sure. However, I wasn’t fully focused on that- I was freaking out more over the fact he was _real_.

 

 _Vampire_. My mind whispered.

 

He was a vampire. One hundred and sixty nine years old. He could easily without effort _kick_ me and my body would explode like a balloon with too much air. Messy. Grim. The scenario's built up in my head until I could barely breathe. He was so friendly looking- so _normal_ . But it was unsuspecting, the perfect form to draw in his prey and _eat_ thm.

 

However, it put me more at ease when I realised this was _Stefan_.

 

He didn’t hurt humans unless he had a reason to. Even then, he appeared to be more human than most _humans_ were. He was kind. He was reasonable. He wasn’t in his ripper stage. He wasn’t like Damon, who in season one was carefree and had no regard for human life.

 

Damon was was also incredibly _dangerous_. He was older. He could be maliciously cold if he wanted to be, especially after being hurt. He would snap my neck with a flick of his wrist. If I could help it- I would avoid him.

 

He was also hot, and I’m sure he’d be even more strikingly handsome off camera and up close. God help me if we did meet- he wouldn’t have to compel me to hypnotise me. His pretty blue eyes were enough for that. Not that I would actually agree to bend my knee backwards for him. He was a monster early on too. Fickle. Any interaction with him was like playing with fire.

 

Why was it always the hot ones?

 

“Uh-Abso-yes,” I stammered, flustered, then looked down at his hand, seeing it grasping my elbow still. I felt my eyes widen a fraction when I saw the familiar lapis ring firmly on his finger.

 

 _Sunlight ring_ . It was awe inducing that the tiny piece of silver was keeping him from bursting into flames. _One move, one slip and he was dead._ Stefan seemed to notice the movement and followed my gaze, quickly withdrawing his hand.

 

“Right. Sorry.” He hastily apologised and flashed a small charming smile that I’m sure would melt most girls. Except me. Before I could open my mouth, he walked passed me, leaving me standing there, stunned.

 

Holy shit.

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

The exchange was very brief. Yet, my heart pounded over it. I wanted to go back home, knowing he could probably hear it full blast in those magnified eardrums he had- which was a little embarrassing and made me paranoid.

 

There was no visible reason that I should have been nervous either than the usual teenager having a crush and making a pass at him- hopefully he would see it as an infatuation rather than the gut wrenching fear eating away in my stomach.

 

It was hard to picture him as… a vampire.

 

The fact I had just nose-dived headfirst into a life sucking creature sent a chill down my spine, raking ice down my back. My gut twisted and turned over, my breath hitched and I moved over to the lockers, pressing my hand against it for support. _Holy shit I headbutted into a vampire_.

 

A vampire.

 

A **_motherfucking_ ** vampire.

 

Again. He didn’t look like a vampire. It was difficult to imagine him as the limb-tearing, murderous demon seen from the episodes.  

 

But I suppose that was the point- to hide in plain sight.

 

My hands trembled. I pulled my denim sleeves over my knuckles, wrapping my arms around my torso, intaking a wavering breath. The air was colder. I felt more alone, despite being surrounded by a bunch of students. Being in the same _school_ as he was felt scary. Dangerous.

 

 _Thrilling_.

 

“Fuck me sideways up a mountain and spread me with jam.” I muttered to myself, gaining a weird look from the brown haired dude next to me. I noticed a label on his polyester sweater, similar to mine that the receptionist handed to me. _Hi. I’m Mark_ . _I’m new_ . “What? Nobody asked you for your judging stares, _Mark_.”

 

He averted his eyes and shut his locker, then quickly walked off, eager to escape me.

 

Good.

 

Good riddance.

 

I was dealing with heavy crap right now and I did _not_ want to deal with him.

 

I wandered around after that, glancing at the schedule that I was given. Homeroom.

 

 _This’ll be interesting_.

  
  



	3. The Foreshadow

“Miss Howlett I presume, Sofia Howlett?”

I nodded, closing my locker and looking up at the tall man standing in front of me. He was thin, with a receding ginger hairline and crescent shaped glasses on his nose. 

“Excellent, I’m James Kalvin, your homeroom teacher. I’ve been meaning to talk to you before you head for class,” he looked down at his watch. “Normally, given your circumstances I would send you to the nurse for a quick visit as well but there’s no time for that now.”

News travels fast I see, wonder who else knows.

“What for?” I asked as I followed him down the hall.

“Your…” he picked about for the right word to use, frowning. “Condition so to speak. Not to be too blunt but I’ve just learned about this amnesia that I’m told you have, so this is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you. So effectively, in addition to teaching I would also be monitoring you as best I can, and if in any event you don’t feel well, I will need you to voice them immediately.”

“I’m fine,” I held back the urge to snap at him, my patience a little thin from dealing with all the doctors and nurses who seemed determined to treat me like a glass doll. “It’s not as bad as it sounds, really.”

“On the contrary, I disagree. Violent blows delivered to the skull is not something that one can walk off that simply.” His tone hardened as he stopped by the third door on the second floor corridor. “You may feel fine right now, but I assure you chances are that is not the case, the amnesia itself should be a telltale sign that something isn’t right. So if you feel anything, faint, momentary loss of motor control, involuntary muscle twitching or spasms, or any of the sorts, I want you to voice it out and go look for the nurse. Am I clear?”

I tightened my jaw but held in my sigh. “I insist that I’m fine, but yes, I’ll go to the nurse.”

“Good,” he smiled slightly before opening the door. “Morning everyone, sorry I’m a little late.”

I stayed outside, partially to get a grip on myself before I meet the class, and partially because I wanted to make sure I didn’t have any outward expressions of being bothered by what Mr Kalvin had said.

“... before we start there is something I would like to address. Miss Howlett?”

“Hey.” I greeted, waving a hand to all the staring people in the room as I stepped in. It lasted two seconds before I found myself looking away to avoid the burning, curious gazes from over twenty pairs of eyes, disguising my awkwardness by pretending to be taking in my surrounds.

“This is Sofia Howlett,” I heard the teacher go on beside me as I forced myself to look back at the class. “She’s our new student, so please be hospitable and make her feel welcome in our great school.”

There it was. I was officially labelled. The freshmen. The new meat for people snobbishly to pick at. The shiny new medal waiting to be earned by the top notch bully in the entire building if I wasn’t cool enough to fit in. It was judgement day and I had to make a reputation for myself. 

My skirt swayed when I had twirled around, clasping my fingers through the other hand behind me when I faced the countless eyes burning into me. Various people were staring at my pinched expression, which quickly switched to a greeting smile so they didn’t know my fear. Some students weren’t interested and went back to staring out the window or glancing down at their phones. Either checking their social media sites or texting.

Instantly, my gaze ignored the intense scrutinising of some of the students, scanning for any familiar faces. I surprisingly caught one, Matt Donovan. He was leaning back in his seat, arm lazed across the desk, casually glancing up at me with baby blue eyes, his recognisable blonde hair was short and he wore his football team jacket. 

It shouldn’t have come as a shock that he was good looking. Most, if not all the people in VD were pretty, even the extras. Mainly for the purpose of the cameras- but it almost didn’t seem fair. I mean come on, was this supposed to be a normal high school or one for supermodels?

“Take a seat Sofia, there should be an empty seat for you. Normally, this is where I tell you who has been assigned with the important task of showing you around...” There were some snickers at that, which was quickly silence with a quick glare from Mr. Kalvin. “But since he is currently on sick day, I’m assigning you with a temporary one. Jackie, thank you for volunteering. Please, try not to eat the transfer.” 

The loud thump of a forehead hitting the desk told me that it was anything but voluntary. I secretly wished it was next to Matt. He didn’t know me, but it was nice to have some familiarity in this unorthodox situation. Some… kind of sense of normalcy, in a way. 

However it wasn’t. My seat was in between one girl with short platinum hair, immensely pale face adorned with piercings and a tattoo on her temple, black lips forming a deep frown. Her clothes were entirely black. The other person was the polar opposite, a neat and peppy looking girl with a neat blouse, a white headband to match in her brunette hair. Warm brown eyes met mine as I approached and she sweetly smiled at me. If she had any reservations about being volunteered to show me around, she hid it pretty well.

The moment I took my seat, she had edged closer, speaking with earnest and an almost too enthusiastic, blindingly white smile. “Welcome to Mystic Falls!” 

“Thanks.” I politely inclined my head, pulling out the seat and adjusting my toosh onto it, lazily leaving my bag underneath next to my feet.

Homeroom didn’t last long, it was just to get updates on the school events and do the register to make sure everyone was present in school. The instant the bell rang the room melted into sounds of screeching chairs and the students chatting amongst themselves. The door opened and they all piled out.

“I’m Jackie.” A perfectly manicured hand was shoved into my face before I get out of my chair, causing me to recoil. The peppy girl stood in front of my desk, completely blanking the glare from the goth who charged by her. “It’s nice to meet your acquaintance, Sofia.”

“Uh-nice to meet you too.” I made sure none of the doubt I felt leaked into my voice, carefully returning the shake of her hand. Her grip was firm. I withdrew my hand and tucked in my chair, suddenly feeling eager to leave.

However, she stepped in my way. Eager grin on her face. “What’s your next class?”

“Biology.” I recalled, then allowed my eyes to drift passed her to the empty door, which beckoned me. I quickly shuffled by her. “Uh- sorry I don’t want to be late. First day.”

“Okay! Understandable! Maybe I’ll see you at lunch!” She called after me enthusiastically.

I think I found a copycat of Caroline. 

Thinking of the blonde put a grimace on my face when I realised it would be season one Caroline I’d be dealing with. The self-centred, no-filter, shallow, popular one. I wasn’t looking forward to it.

Finding my way around the school wasn’t as complicated as I thought it would be. The map was rather easy to read, and I’ve always been good at reading instructions. The halls were easy to navigate and I glided through them.

The rest of the day was pretty simple. I managed to avoid the Jackie girl in lunch and sat in the library, which was understandably empty with the exception of me and this other dude who had his head heavily focused on his book. 

After my third class, I chased after Matt Donovan, motive on my mind. He was the first step to getting involved with Elena and her posse. My welcome buddy who was in homeroom had ditched me, obviously not interested in showing around the new girl- not even one with a “cool, British accent” that I’ve heard people commonly whisper. 

Every time, my mind muttered.

I was actually surprised when someone called me a limey. I honestly didn’t expect that. 

When he stopped at a vending machine I almost grinned at the opportunity and “stumbled” into him when he turned from it, putting my plan in action. My books clattered to the floor, as well as the granola bar he had just purchased. I stood there for a moment, staring at the stuff that sprawled, then knelt on the floor- knowing he would follow.

If my judge of character and memory was correct, Matt was the type of person to be nice. To give his friends a helping hand and be incredibly loyal. He was a good guy. I was personally glad Elena dumped him, because he deserved better than her- from what I had seen. He could move on.

Not with me though, as much as I entertained the idea in my head when his baby blue eyes met mine. Apology already on his tongue but I beat him to it. “I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!”

A warm smile adapted his mouth and I almost screamed in triumph but avoided it, not wanting to spook him. “It’s okay- uh, here,” he knelt down next to me, picking up the books I acquired from the library, a frown formed on his head when he saw the title of the one he was holding, mirth flashing in his expression. “You’re a vampire lover, huh?”

“Folklore stuff is my weakness.” I took the book from him, trying not to laugh at the conversation topic.

He nodded, then something clicked in his gaze. “Oh, you’re that new girl- the-”

“One from England. And before you ask, no, I don’t like tea but I have to admit- the stereotype on crumpets is correct, I can’t get enough of them.” I interjected with a grin spreading on my lips to let him know I was kidding. He laughed. Introduce yourself you dolt. “I’m Sofia.”

“Matt,” he greeted, I held out my hand and he quickly shook it. “Are you lost?”

“Yes,” I lied. “Would you mind walking me there?”

He shrugged, opening his granola bar before baring a winning, friendly smile. “Uh, sure. I don’t mind at all, what’s your next class?”

“Uh-” What is my next class? I fumbled with the paper, eyes peering at the timetable, lighting up at the news. “Art, room C44 with Mr. Jorwarski.”

“Nice,” he grinned, then leaned over my shoulder, which wasn’t difficult with his 6’ft height. I went up to his chest, head under his chin. “You’ll have fun in his class.”

“Well, lead the way good sir!” I wave an arm as a gesture, bowing slightly. I added in a cheesy smile for good measure which seemed to work because it made him chuckle at my dorkish mannerisms. 

Matt lead the way, and I followed after him, making sure to keep the conversation smoothly sailing. He was a normal guy and fun to talk to, but I did notice the slight wistful haze he was in when we stopped chatting for a bit and looked where he was looking- my breath hitched when I saw a very familiar Nina Dobrev look alike walking the halls and pausing to meet his gaze.

Seeing her off screen put a pang of envy eating away at my stomach like a filthy acid. I could see why the two brothers and even Matt were pining over her now. She was absolutely beautiful. A cute oval facial shape and light olive complexion was unflawed, pretty doe-eyes glancing over at Matt with what looked like guilt. Cascading down her shoulders was perfectly silky, straight brown hair. She was a little taller than me, by estimate. 

“Ex-girlfriend?” I spoke up, as if it was a question. But I knew it was a statement. 

Matt’s sombre eyes snapped down to me, his jaw unclenching, then he looked sheepish at being caught. I almost felt bad for having my knowledge. “Oh… is it that obvious?” 

I glanced over at Elena- who had noticed me and was watching the two of us interact. Ignoring the burning, questioning stare I turned back to Matt, putting a comforting hand on his arm. “No, of course not- I’m just observant.” 

He was slightly startled by my touchy-feely nature but quickly recovered and cleared his throat, looking down at my hand. “Um, right.”

I got the hint and withdrew my hand, letting out an amused chuckle at his thought process. “Matt, you can relax. I’m just an affectionate person and I can see you hurting,” he looked relieved. I felt slightly insulted but swatted it aside. He just broke up with his girlfriend, the last thing he wants is someone crushing on him. “If you want, we can hang out and I’ll buy you a drink so you can rant away.”

His eyebrows quirked. “Oh… that’s nice of you, but-”

“As friends.” I emphasised. A small smile grew on his face and he nodded.

He scratched the side of his head. “Actually, I’m going to this back to school thing tomorrow night, but... you wanna go?” 

The night Vicki became a personal ball of yarn for kitty Damon. 

Well, if he was any form of cat, he’d probably be a panther, not a kitten. 

Unease settled in my gut. The night his sister had officially became a simple tool for the old vampire to mess with, to be used so he could taunt Stefan and Elena. He would use her, mock her, turn her- the moment she walked into that party as the moment her death warrant was signed. 

I could try to do something about it.

I could try to stop it.

To avoid seeing the heartbroken, empty look in Matt’s eyes slowly grow the more he hung around in Mystic Falls. The more he was around Elena- who seemed to be an impossible magnet for death. 

But I couldn’t.

If I messed with the balance or some weird mystical shit and crossed the universe, who knew what would happen.

I could fuck shit up. If he didn’t go for Vicki, he would merely go for someone else. Maybe even Caroline or Bonnie, make them into his personal puppet. I knew he would go for Caroline, but this was too early- he would probably kill her. If I was a vampire and it was season one Caroline- I probably would snap.

Guilt swam around me, but I squished it down and ignored the puppy eyed look Matt gave me, trying to ignore the fact I was playing God with his sister’s life. Don’t touch it. The less you do, the less you affect. 

It also would give me a chance to talk to Bonnie, maybe become her friend. Which would lead to sleepovers, which would let me talk to her grams about alternate dimensional time travel- I need to talk to a witch. I pursed my mouth but nodded. “Sure. I’d be happy to.”

“Great.” He grinned, I took out my phone and held it to him. 

“Just put your number in and I’ll text you later when I’m leaving tomorrow.” I instructed and he complied, when he was walking away I still felt eyes on the back of my skull and looked over at Elena, who quickly looked away from me when she realised I caught her.

Now I knew that the world I was in had the TV series plot elements. Not the book. Knowing this didn’t exactly put me at ease, knowing a few things I would rather avoid- but at the same time it gave me some satisfaction to know where I was. I knew a lot and nothing all at once, it was confusing.

Before I could go make friends with Elena Gilbert- she hastily walked off what I assumed was her next class. 

The rest of the day was boring, filled with gathering homework (on the first day) and lumbering around heavy books, putting half of them in my new locker. I had to write down the combination on my arm so I wouldn’t forget it at the receptionist desk, leaving a smear of ink on my arm. But I had said it enough times in my head by that time and could memorise it. 

At the end of the day, I had made two friends- Matt included. 

In chemistry, my second to last period. I met Sid Morrison. He was a good few months older than me, towering over me at 6’2. He had an awesome red mohawk with black roots flicking out. His tongue, septum, ears and eyebrow were pierced and he had a tattoo of a grim reaper on his arm I saw when he rolled his hoodie sleeve up. 

I teased him, calling him edgy and quoted Evanescence. He laughed, then I complimented his ink. We were chem partners and now friends, especially with how much we had in common. Video games, he loved to draw and watch anime. He was a cool person. 

My phone rang, interrupting my reminiscing. I glanced down at the screen. Karen was calling me. I pressed the device against my ear and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey sweetie!” She said, I heard background noise- muffled talking and car noises. “I’m just at the store, do you want a lift when I finish? I won’t be long.”

Free ride? No walking? Count me in. “Yeah, thank you.”

“Okay, I’ll be on my way in five, see you in a minute.” She hung up and I proceeded to the front of the school.

*

My first American party.

I trudged up the steep hill, ignoring the teasing wink Sid threw me when he easily passed me and I started grunting. He offered a hand- so I took it and he pulled me along toward the commotion in the middle of the woods. My first thought was that they were a little stupid, having a party location in the woods where a bunch of horror story cliches would inevitably happen. Serial kills dragging unsuspecting victims off one by one, picking off innocent but idiotic lives. 

A pack of wolves- my mind went to werewolves, could run in and automatically make someone their chew toy. 

And the last, obvious option.

A vampire, hungry and irritated by the noise could easily charge in and drain every single person in a blink of an eye. They were strong. They were vicious. They were fast. 

Damon, in particular, was out tonight. Ready to drag off any drunk kid and just drink from them as if they were a foil packed Capri-sun. He had no qualms about ending life. 

Which is why I wasn’t drinking tonight, and I was staying impossibly close to the middle of the party with Sid- and maybe Matt. If I wandered off, stumbled over a branch- especially alone, I would become Damon’s next meal and with my lack of connection to Stefan and Elena- he wouldn’t even keep me around to mock them. 

On second thought, he didn’t kill Vicki. He left with just enough blood so she’d be alive. That wasn’t a mistake, he knew what he was doing because he wasn’t too much of a young ametuer. He’d been doing this for one hundred years give or take. 

Maybe he was doing it to ease Elena into the possibility vampires existed, or just as a warning and hint to Stefan he was in town. A holy shit scare tactic and hello little brother greeting card in his Damon’s eyes. 

We walked passed a few people who formed a circle, gulping down what looked like beer. People cried out, cheering loudly when someone completed their task of chugging down their glass. 

I scanned around whilst walking behind Sid, surveying the area. 

Next to a bridge there was a wooden piece of construction- which looked like a hut for people to sit in, with a slight shelter above it and seats below. A couple were making out by the tree, crazy teenagers prancing about and having fun, mingling.

“You look nervous.” I was drawn out of my thoughts. Grey eyes with a reflected flame inside them peered down at me, a light smile on his pale, piercing adorned face. 

“Me?” I scoffed, swatting a dismissive hand and setting my facade back up. “Nah, I’m just a little awkward. In a place I don’t know with people I barely know. It’s weird.”

His expression changed to sympathetic. “Oh, right. Must be odd, being so far away from home.”

“Let’s not talk about that.” I forced an enthusiastic grin, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me, dear sir- in chem you said you skated, when did you start to learn?”

“About five years ago.” He chuckled, he took out a cigarette from his pocket, placing it in the crook of his mouth as he fished for a lighter, patting his pockets down. 

“Maybe we can skate sometime.” I suggested, folding my legs on the log. “I think I have my old skateboard around-” I paused, cutting myself off. I wasn’t home anymore, I didn’t even know if I still had a skateboard. Does this Sofia even skate? “Um- I could have a look around and see if I still have my skateboard in the attic.”

He flicked the lighter and the flame licked the thin cylinder, eyes lazily travelling back over to me as he inhaled the finely cut tobacco. Smoke flowed out through his nostrils like a dragon and he blew it out to the side through his mouth, making sure to turn away from me so it didn’t go into my face. 

“Yeah sure.” He bobbed his head, scratching his ink stained arm. The abyssal black eyes from the skull stared at me. I smirked at the irony. The grim reaper was such a foreshadowing, considering the amount of deaths and the fact a vampire was here. 

If only he knew.

My gaze flickered out, scanning the trees as if I could see the handsome blue eyed vampire stalking throughout the night. But even as I squinted through my glasses, which I paused to adjust on my nose, there wasn’t a peep. Not yet. It made me paranoid. His lack of presence put me on edge and unsettled me greatly. 

A hand suddenly waved in my face. I blinked and looked up at him, to find the boy staring at me with a quirking eyebrow. “Sofia? You alright there? Looking for someone?”

“Uh-” I caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind him. “Actually, yes.” Good save. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled over the music. “Matt!”

Donovan whirled around at the call of his name, then locked his gaze with mine and allowed a smile to appear on his face. He started toward us, Sid threw me a questioning look. “Got a boyfriend already? Wow, you work fast.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” I hissed in a whisper before Matt walked over. “Hey! You having fun?”

He put a hand up and tilted it from side to side in a ish motion. “I’m not drunk yet.” His baby blues flickered to Sid, who gave him a quick, curious once over. “Hey, I’m Matt.”

“Sid,” He glanced at me, lips twitching ever so slightly, then back at Matt and held out his hand with a crooked grin. “Pleasure.”

Matt shook his hand. “So have you two known each other long?”

“Since chem class today.” I clarified, to Matt’s surprise. “But we get on like two peas in a pod, he’s like the brother I never had-”

“Hey!” My tall companion flicked me in the middle of my forehead, pouting. “Don’t brother zone me, that’s harsh.”

“Okay fine, fine,” I almost grinned at the truth in my private joke. “You’re my alternate universe twin.”

He gasped dramatically, putting an offended hand on his ‘heart’, which made Matt chuckle. “Oh you did not just dimensional-twin-zone me.”

“Aww, such a shame. Because I just did.” I sweetly smiled up at the male, who feigned flicking his hair, flipping a hand much like the effeminate, gay stereotype. 

“Un-effing-believable.” I snorted when he forced on a valley girl, high pitched voice. He did his best to look affronted, a scrunched up expression pinching his features. “I’m so, like, gonna have a… a...BF!”

“Bf?” Matt asked, then his enquiring eyes darted over to me, asking me a silent question. 

“Bitch fit.” I informed, to which he snickered. “It’s a movie reference. I’ll show you one day.”

“Sure.” He chuckled again, then his eye caught something. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Bonnie and Caroline.” Matt nudged his head in the direction of the said two- who were deeply in conversation and leaning against the bridge. I deeply inhaled at the sight of them.

This was so weird.

Usually, I’d admire all of these people through a TV screen. 

And here I was. 

It was a feeling that I would never get used to. It was so surreal. I almost wanted to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I wasn’t still dreaming. I doubted I’d have a dream for five days, though. On one hand, dreams are timeless when you’re experiencing them but on the other-

I should’ve woken up by now.

This was more than lucid dreaming.

“Sofia?” 

I looked up to find both of the boys staring at me. Concern obvious in both of their gazes. I straightened, ignoring the looks and smiling as if my sudden hesitation was never there. “Yeah, sure! Sorry I’m a weird daydreamer- I live in my head from time to time.”

Sid didn’t look so ready to believe me and Matt merely nodded with a short laugh that didn’t sound genuine. But they followed me when I started to trudge forward- snatching a beer from a nearby couple who were too busy smashing their mouths together, taking a swig. 

Not too much, just enough to take the nerves away.

I wanted to stay alert. Especially with him in the area.

Karen said she would pick me up, not liking it when I come home late because she worries. I was dreading the inevitable- for when I would hear the scream like an alarm clock, ready to deal with seeing Vicki Donovan half dead on the floor. 

For now, I had to deal with another issue.

“Guys, this is Sofia, and Sid.”

They both appeared like they were in the show, look alikes of their actresses. Caroline was slim and taller than me with soft blonde curls and small cyan coloured eyes that peered down at me with a pure scrutinising agenda, a bright smile that reminded me of Jackie flashed across her mouth. Polite. A little too friendly. Caroline Forbes. Cool in the later seasons, but bit of a shallow cow in the first one. 

Bonnie was a little shorter than me though, she had soft, gentle features along with a heart shaped face. Her olive green eyes were very pretty and almost put me to a stop. They gave her an almost ethereal beauty, with light brown skin and luxurious dark brown hair. 

She gave me a warm smile and I gladly returned it. Bonnie Bennett. Kind. Strong. A lovely, loyal friend. Also possible ticket home.

Sid took the fag from his mouth, casually dropping it to the floor and stamping on it with the tip of his foot before he threw a friendly wave at the girls. “Sup.”

“Hello.” I greeted, wiggling my own fingers. 

“So you’re the British new girl.” Caroline’s voice nearly made me twitch. It was sickeningly sweet. False. She bared her perfect teeth into a grin, reminding me of a shark. “I’d love to go to London, meet all those-” she forced an accent, a terribly bad accent. “-charming fellows.”

Cringe.

I actually laughed, though. Charming fellows? What century did she think it was over there? Sure you had your Hugh Grants, your down to earth and funny Cara Delevingne, the pleasing to the ear Emily Blunt. However- not everyone sounded like that. Or even acted like that. You had your chavs, your roadmen with their jeans hanging practically on their ankles, preaching about weed.

“Well I’ve met an American troublemaker already.” That was when I poked Sid in the ribs, who rolled his eyes. “Very edgy.”

“Let that go.” Sid pouted, but his cheeks were flaming. I giggled, eventually he cracked a smile.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Caroline scoffed, cocking her hip. Her fingers tightened around her beer bottle, whitening. “Of course he’s with Elena.”

“Caroline!” Bonnie sharply muttered, eyes frantically gesturing toward the poor Matt who was wistfully staring over at Elena- who was across the bridge, getting cosy with Stefan. I remembered this scene. They were talking about relationships and Matt. 

His eyes were hard, and he looked so much like a kicked puppy that I wanted to hug him but I didn’t want to push my boundaries. I was familiar with his character but in a case it would probably freak him out how much I knew, plus, he barely knew me. It was probably be weird if a random girl he just met threw herself around him dramatically crying how he deserved better.

“What?” The oblivious, jealous girl huffed. “It’s so typical of her, they always look at her-”

“Right!” I interjected. “Who needs another drink? Matt? You want a drink?”

He could use one.

“Sure.” There was barely any emotion in his voice. I grew slightly worried but quickly wandered off. 

Okay. Beer. Beer. Where art thou? My eyes trailed the party, desperately searching for the alcohol. 

A drunk guy stumbled over to me when I moved by the campfire and threw his arm around me, his breath stinking of beer. Hm. “Hey there- you’re-” he hiccuped, eyes squinted and words slurring. “-new girl- I could-” belch. Nice. “-I could show you around- if you know what I- what I-”

I merely ducked, peeling his arm off me and letting it go. The instant I did he belched again before he collapsed on the ground, passing out flat on his face. My mouth twitched as I watched the guy lay unmoving, out cold. His eyes were closed, mouth open and drooling onto the grass. 

He could barely stand let alone have a clumsy, sloppy rondevu with me in the woods. 

Not that I would. He was okay looking, but I wasn’t that type. I needed a connection to someone.

And I was far too sober to even allow my inhibitions to vanish- or let my morals suddenly change.

After a good few minutes of awkwardly standing around, I was ready to give up.

“Somebody help!” 

Uh-oh.

I span around, ice raking down my neck when a familiar brunette and her brother dragged out a body. Matt cried out his sister’s name and charged through the forming crowd of drunken teens who all paled at the sight of the girl. I could see through the heads of wondering people, her neck. Blood stained. She was unconscious. 

Vicki Donovan. 

“Aaaaaand it’s begun.” I muttered, then started to walk in the opposite direction. Sid had disappeared somewhere and my stomach clenched at the thought of what could have happened but I flipped out my phone, texting Karen to pick me up. 

If HE got to him, there’s nothing I can do.

Damon had officially made his presence known.


	4. Fresh Hell

Day 6

"Blues! There you are."

I tilted my head up from my sketch book, only for Sid to flick my forehead. I flinched and did a double take, narrowing my eyes up at the mohawk styled boy. He placed his palms on my desk, arching over the table and towering over me, gaze peering down at me curiously.

So he's alive. Relief spread through me, knowing I hadn't lost a friend to the fickle Damon Salvatore.

My mouth twitched, I slammed the book shut when I caught him glancing at it. "Blues?"

"For your beautiful blue eyes." He complimented offhandedly, causing me to keep an eyebrow raised and a thin line on my lips. "Why won't you let me see what you drew?" He wiggled his brows. "Is it me? Naked? I wouldn't be mad if it was."

"Oh, absolutely." I said with such a sincerity that he actually paused, a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "I drew you like one of my french girls, laying in a very sultry, seductive position with melted chocolate over your- hey!"

He had snatched the book and flipped it open. The chair squeaked along the floor, legs almost pushing it over when I immediately stood up and reached for it. He easily kept it out of my reach, being taller than me helped. His eyes widened, flicking the pages over. "Wow, these are actually pretty decent."

With a quick glance at the librarian, I climbed onto the table, ripping the book from his fingers. "I didn't give you permission to put your dirty mitts on it."

Looking affronted, he scoffed. "Dirty? I'll have you know I'm very hygienic."

"You probably have mount washmore on your chair at home," I pointed out, though didn't actually judge him for that- because I also had a pile of clothes on that special dedicated chair.

He opened and closed his mouth before gradually rolling his eyes and holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me there." I hummed in satisfaction, putting my converse boot clad feet to the ground before Miss Hannigan noticed. "But seriously, you vanished last night after the Vicki thing, where did you go?"

I admit, maybe I left a little bit too early but I didn't want to stick around. Karen had come the moment I mentioned there was an attack in a text, she had been worried sick when I had my car accident, she wasn't about to hesitate and lose me. I knew it was probably selfish to take advantage of that- but self preservation was something I had to keep in mind whilst living in Mystic Falls.

"What about you?" I diverted the question, reflecting it back to him. I stared at him over the rim of my glasses, then elaborated when I saw the confused frown. "The moment of the attack you went poof."

"Am I a suspect?" He smirked, then put his hands in front of him, sighing dramatically. "Go ahead officer, I did it! I attacked Vicki Donovan."

Eyes snapped over from the loner's table, green eyes inquisitive and wide. I chuckled nervously, swatting him dismissively.

"Ignore him, he's kidding!" I grabbed my bag, put it over my shoulder and tightly gripped Sid's leather clad arm, dragging him away to a more secluded place. I glared up at the carefree grin, hissing at him. "Keep your voice down! Don't joke about that right now. Police are on high alert."

"Relax Princess." He reached over, ruffling my hair. I pushed him away, smoothing it back down with an irked scowl. "If you must know, then had to use the little boys room and may or may not have passed out. When I woke up- you were just gone and the cops were everywhere."

"I felt sick." I lied, it seemed like a thing that was going to become a habit around these people in this town. "I asked my mum to pick me up."

"Ah yes, your mummy," he grinned teasingly, I playfully punched him.

"If you're going to mock me, at least do it right." I said, he laughed. We walked to the exit, Sid held open the door for me and I inclined my head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He tapped me on the shoulder and I craned my neck over. "You watching the comet later?"

"Uh…" I paused. Vicki mess. "I would rather not, I got homework later. Plus, after science class the principal wants me to meet with my buddy that's going to show me around the school and babysit me to make sure I don't faint." I scoffed.

"You are pretty dainty." His mouth formed into a crooked grin. "And small- ow!"

I smirked. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore shoulder. "You deserved that."

He walked me to my next class and we gave each other a friendly hug before separating. He jogged down the corridor, bag bouncing with every step. I walked into class, then froze when my eyes locked onto the hunching figure of Stefan Salvatore- sitting in one of the desks.

He was in my chemistry class.

Hm.

I walked further in, and after seeing that the only free seat was next to him- with an internal groan I forced my feet toward his direction. He looked up when I threw my bag onto the desk, his green gaze travelling to my face, I didn't bother to mask my slight irritation. "Hi."

He obviously heard the minor distaste in my voice and his eyebrows pulled together, knitting closely into a frown, evidently confused.  _Fia you idiot, calm down_. He cleared his throat and edged his seat away so there was room for me to drag a chair. "Hey."

Quickly collecting myself, I sat at the stool and hoped to god I didn't cut myself or it would be ripper galore.

I adjusted in the stool, crossing one leg over the other, tucking my bag underneath the desk whilst avoiding the vampire's gaze. I had to avoid letting my pulse speed up too much, I had to keep calm. This was Stefan. This was the good vampire. I had to remember he wouldn't just viciously tear my head off for the heck of it much like Klaus or Damon would do.

Or casually rip out my damn heart like Elijah.

I didn't want my insides to pop into pieces like confetti, thank you.

"Good morning class!" A man with snow white hair up in a ponytail limped in, using his cane as support. On his round oval face were squared, black framed glasses. He wore a blue dress shirt and black jeans. The teacher approached his desk and picked up a piece of chalk, scribbling his name onto the blackboard. "You may call me Mr. Harris! I would say Lord Vader but apparently that's against the rules."

A few chuckles. He smiled at the response, then placed the chalk onto his desk, momentarily leaving his cane on the desk to pull off his jacket before placing both hands on it again. He allowed his chocolate eyes to scan us, crossing by me and Stefan before sitting on the surface of his table.

Mr. Harris was an interesting dude. He held the class's attention rather well and cracked light-hearted jokes, saying the first lesson would be an icebreaker to get to know our future partners- whom he said were permanent unless we had a legitimate reason and came to him at the end of the class.

To my ultimate nightmare-

He assigned  _ **us**_.

Stefan Salvatore and I were chemistry lab partners.

That wouldn't be so bad if it only stayed in class, but that extended to our homes. We would have to work together on paired projects outside of school. I wouldn't have minded so much, considering the years of knowledge stacked into his old brain- I could have used him to get my A grades.

But-

It would also mean- I would have to invite him in.

My house.

Hell no.

I tried to not let my feelings show on my face, but the vampire next to me had flicked his eyes in my direction. Green gaze scrutinising and inquisitive. He examined me and I screamed in my mind like a crazy person, almost wishing he could read my mind so he'd be freaked out.

 _Fuck me_. My thoughts grumbled at the idea of Stefan going to my house. Well, I wasn't about to go to his where fucking Damon Salvatore would be.

As hot as the guy was, I wanted to avoid the hell out of him right now. Easy on the eyes- but probably not when he threatened to tear out my throat. Behind the screen, sure, I would giggle at the villain because I always formed crushes on the antagonistic characters, especially the good looking ones. However, I  _very_ much doubted I would like it  **now**.

Having Damon as an ally would serve me well, the more I thought about it. But whilst he was so fickle and unpredictable this early, it would be wiser to hide my existence from him at this point in the timeline. Elena hadn't wormed her slippery, vice gripping fingers around his heart yet. She hadn't been a good influence yet. So, I would avoid him as much as I could early on.

The bell rang, and just as I was about to leave, Stefan stopped me. "Sofia."

 _Fantastic_. I whirled around, trying not to grip my bag strap tighter. "Yeah?"

He stared at me again, like I had caught him doing in class. He edged forward, standing up. My stomach clenched and unclenched, turning over when he approached me, a deep-set, thoughtful frown on his face. "Did I… did I do something? I feel like you're…" he forced an innocent chuckle. "It's like you're skittish around me, or something."

I knew he was watching carefully for my reaction, but I plastered a stoic expression on my face the best I could. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "I'm sorry if I came across that way, I'm just…" think of a lie, again. "It's just… well…"

Fuck, think of something!

But with his scorching eyes burning into my skull, it was hard to think. There was a slight awkward silence.

"I had a dream about you."

I think I caught both of us off guard.

Really? Sofia? That's the best you could come up with?

His eyes had widened a fraction, not quite expecting the response that came out of my mouth. He stared at me in bewilderment, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. I coughed nervously and avoided his eyes, adjusting my glasses out of habit before explaining. "It's not a big deal, it was a random dream. I just felt a little awkward around you after. But I'm pretty relaxed about it now, we cool?"

"Uh- yeah, we're uh- cool."

Well.

This is awkward.

"I guess I'll need your number." My voice sliced through the heavy silence. I swallowed thickly.  _At least he just thinks you're weird and perverted instead of knowing what he is_. His eyes were vigilant, so I quickly added, "for when we have to work on the project."

At the clarification, he relaxed, shoulders becoming less taut. Realisation clicking in his face. "Oh, right. Of course."

He dug into his pockets and I offered my hand, as well as a pen in the other. He took it with a nod and wrote his number down. That out of the way, I turned on my heel, rushing to leave after the odd exchange- wanting to  _die_.

It's not awkward unless you treat it as such, a wise man once said. I calmed down. It's true.

"Oh, uh, Sofia?" He called again. My eye twitched but I spun around and gave him a questioning look as well as a polite smile, pausing in my escape. "Do you mind if we use your house when the time comes? My place is getting work done." He cleared his throat. "Redecorating."

Liar.

Regardless, I put on my best smile. "Absolutely. Later Stefan!"

With that, I turned and started walking, glancing down at my watch to check for the time. Originally, I was supposed to head to the nurse's yesterday, so I'm long overdue for a visit. Mr. Kalvin almost confronted me at the end of the class today about it but got sidetracked by the history teacher, so I managed to gave him the slip.

I sighed in resignation, hoping that this really would be a quick visit like he had said. Might as well get this over with, least of all I actually get into trouble. At least this way I get him off my back about it. Stopping in front of white door with a green cross and the words 'Nurse's Office' on it, I raised my fist and rapped my knuckles on its surface, my eyes resting on the nameplate right below the cross.

A voice from the inside responded to my knock almost immediately. "Enter."

The door slightly shrieked when I opened it, poking my head through. The nurse was a woman that looked to be in her mid-20s, blonde hair messily tied up in a bun and heavy hazel eyes scanning her watch as she chatted to the asian boy around my age to the side. One who was slightly taller than me by a few inches, with short raven black hair, glasses and dark eyes. The office wasn't all that large, a strange smell lingering in the air. A desk was pushed to the corner, its surface neat and tidy, though the bin beside it on the other hand was overflowing with crumpled papers and plastic containers. I also noticed half a dozen coffee-cups sitting on the table.

Sheez, wonder how much coffee she drank everyday.

"Hello there, what can I do for you today?"

"Erm…" I started hesitantly. The other occupant in the room wasn't looking at me, busy scribbling something onto a form. "Are you the nurse?"

"Why, yes. It says so on the door no? You can call me by name or just 'the nurse' like everyone else in the school."

"I'm Sofia." I coughed awkwardly. "Sofia Howlett. Mr. Kalvin told me to swing by for a check up."

"Wait, the new student?" The boy suddenly pipped up, turning around. "Mr. Kalvin's class?"

"Yep!" I firmly nodded, putting my hand on my bag strap.

"Suzuki, Benjamin Suzuki," he introduced before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm… well, your buddy. Or at least I was."

"Mr. Kavlin only assigned Jackie to me for the day," I chuckled, thanking the stars I didn't have to sit through with her. "So, technically you're still my… buddy."

"Ah, well nice to meet you, although I wish it could've happened under much better circumstances- wait a minute, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged evasively, turning the question back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Unfortunate case of pneumonia really," he sighed. "Really annoying, with all the violent coughing and feeling like your lungs are going to give out. There was this one time where some guy thought I was having an asthma attack and tried to shove an inhaler into my mouth. That was fun."

The nurse cut in before I could reply. "While it pains me to get in the way of a budding friendship, I'm going to interrupt this for a quick moment, whatever conversations you have you can carry on outside after we are done. For now, I do believe you should continue taking antibiotics- oh no, don't give me that look, or would you rather a relapse and be put on gentamicin instead? I assure you, that is much more unpleasant than the amoxicillin that you are taking right now, and here, you'll need to give this over to Mr. Denning so he knows that you are excused from P.E."

He looked downright distraught at that statement.

"Now if there's nothing else…" Benjamin shook his head. "Very well, I do believe you are done here. Now, Miss Howlett," the nurse pulled out a rather thick file as my  _buddy_  disappeared into the hallway. "Retrograde amnesia, hmm, it says here that you are not on medications of any sorts… strange."

I had to wonder just what exactly did they put on my file. Her reactions didn't seem very encouraging.

"Unpromising Autobiographical Memory Interview test results, and turned down MRI, CG and EEG scans…" She glanced up at me. "You don't particularly seem very keen to go for treatments, why is that?"

"Because I'm fine." I averted my eyes to the window, growing irritated again to deal with this. "It's a mere bump on the head, I'm fine."

"You wouldn't be having amnesia if it's a mere bump on the head," she scolded sternly. "But I see you do not intend to take this seriously. I may not be a neurologist, so I'll try my best to explain what exactly is going on. Do you know what happens when someone gets a violent, 'bump' as you would call it, to the head?"

I wanted to leave, but knew Mr. Kalvin would be on my case. "Not entirely."

"It gets rattled like a baby rattle, with your brain as the ball being tossed about against the insides of your skull. Just like your skin, your brain can get a scar or a bruise because it has been jolted, and like any other scars and bruises, it heals with time. Have you got a scar anywhere on your body Miss Howlett?"

"Nope." I was pretty certain I didn't.

I didn't even have amnesia, it was a cover up. To have all of these people doting on me, walking around me carefully to make sure I didn't break- was annoying. I knew who I was.

At least. I think I do.

I wasn't crazy.

…. Was I?

"I see, to continue where I left off, scars harden Miss Howlett, even the ones on your brain, and your brain doesn't like that, it's an irritation, a risk. Picture the cells in your brain as thousands on uncoated wires in a room, toss a wrench into the room and something short circuits. That wrench is the scar, and the short circuit is a seizure, so yes Miss Howlett, it is a cause for concern. Hence the scans, they are to try and see if they can identify any anomalies in your brain structure. An early diagnosis may not be a prevention but it is better than no treatments at all, do you understand now Miss Howlett, or am I going to have to spell it all out for you?"

There was bile clawing up my throat. I sharply inhaled through my nose. "No. I get it."

"Good," she said, leaning back into her chair. "You don't have to be on epilepsy medication right away, not yet anyways, and there's been no cause for it right now. Still, I do recommend you take your doctor's advice, and go for that MRI or whatever scans they have been telling you about. For now however, just take care, and voice out right away if you are feeling unwell. Especially if you are feeling faint, or a momentary loss of awareness."

"Am I going to be taken out of P.E. too?"

"Oh no, you can still participate, but I'm going to have to ask Mr. Denning to keep an eye on you for the time being."

I nodded numbly. "Is there anything else?"

"No, you may go now, take care Sofia."

And so, I did.

Ben was waiting for me outside, arms crossed over his chest, back leaning against the lockers and head tilted up, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I greeted, bringing him out of his reverie.

"You look pale," he noted, straightening himself. "I guess... your visit didn't go very well?"

"As well as anyone with diagnosed retrograde amnesia." I shrugged.

"Wait," he started up in surprise. "You have amnesia?"

Might as well go along with it, considering it was my cover story. "Yeah. Car accident gave me a nasty bump on the skull." I tapped a finger on my temple. "Five months are gone."

He winced, standing straighter as I walked over to him, hugging my books. "Ouch."

"That's a watered down version of what I said." I cracked a joke, shuffling my feet in the corridor, walking alongside him.

"And I thought my pneumonia was bad, shit."

A small pang of guilt bit into my gut. He was genuinely ill- whilst I wasn't. Though being in a different universe gave me paused to grieve and angst. "It's not that bad, it's a little annoying having people treat you like a piece of China."

"That, I can relate." He chucked. "Wanted to ask earlier back in the office but erm, your accent, Australian?"

I felt myself twitch and resisted the scowl strongly move along my mouth, quickly putting up a mask with a strained smile. "British," then I smirked. "Your ear isn't very good for accents is it?"

"Well..." He stumbled, a hint of red creeping onto his face as he found a sudden fascination with the light fixtures above us. "Well, it all sounded roughly the same to me- wait no, I didn't mean it that way... oh hey, wasn't I supposed to show you around? Come on, we still have some time."

But I laughed, his sheepish embarrassment was endearing. "Yes, show me around."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me if you like it and what you think! :D


End file.
